Buried And Transformed A New Race Is Born
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inutaisho was born human, was a samurai for a lord & his family, the greedy lord uses an ancient forbidden ritual to create a hellhound to make great gains, but the spirits have other plans & a new race is born, comedy drama romance LEMON Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R language Lemon**

Summary Inutaisho born human, was an honorable samurai warrior for a lord, the lord wanted power, and riches, he'd create and use a hellhound to protect and make great gains for

him and his family, use Inutaisho as an offering to the spirits, but the spirits had other plans and a new race was born, characters ooc, comedy, drama, romance **Inutaisho/Kag **

**Buried And Transformed A New Race Is Born**

**By Raven 2010 Jan 29 2011**

**Betrayal, burial, a ritual, the transformation, and a new race is born **

Sugimi Taisho was a proud kind caring human samurai and was an honorable samurai warrior for a great lord and his family and commander of the army, he was 28 years old 6 ft 4 widely know for his great beauty saint like face angelic rare golden brown eyes long flowing silky silver light ash gray hair worn tied up in a top knot and a gentle disposition he was loved by all and despite his 28 years he looked no more then 16 years of age

The lord hungered for power and riches and planned to create a great powerful beast known as a hellhound a creature that he could control that would protect guard him and his family as well as bring them great power gains and all they desired, in order to create this beast he would use ancient and forbidden powers and a ritual in addition to this a separate but unnecessary offering would be made to the spirits then it began

The sky was star filled and brightly lit by the moon Sugimi was out back with his best friend and loyal companion Nakemaru a beautiful large silver white dog who's fur shone like liquid silver in the moonlight, Nakemaru sensed danger and suddenly went from playful and happy to fearful and nervous Sugimi noticed this and became very concerned

The look of horror that he saw in Nakemaru's tear filled eyes told him that the poor dog was in imminent danger and that they should run Sugimi would never let his loyal friend flee and be alone, Nakemaru howled and Sugimi knew that particular howl meant only one thing death was coming they were about to run when in a flash the lord and his 5 large sons descended upon them subduing them in their vice like grips

Two of them began swiftly digging a hole which was easily done because the ground was already dampened from the previous nights rainfall Sugimi's eyes widened in horror, the poor dog fought to free himself from their iron grip but failed for he was to far out numbered he cried out in fear while the bastard lord gazed upon him wearing an evil smirk the dog had always been loyal to and a fierce protector of the royal family

The foul names the lords sons called the dog because of his what they considered to be annoying cries ripped Sugimis heart out and tears poured from his eyes, by the size of the hole they were digging Sugimi knew that the hole was meant for Nakemaru, Sugimi's blood ran cold causing a cold chill to run through his body and in his mind he vowed revenge upon and the destruction of the royal family

"But my lord you cannot do this, Nakemaru has always been a fierce loyal protector of the royal family" Sugimi protested "Why? Please don't do this my lord? Sugimi pled

"Silence filthy bastard" the lords eldest son yelled at Sugimi

"But why? How can you do such a barbaric thing? Sugimi asked tears still pouring from his beautiful eyes

"Look at you a strong supposed to be fearless samurai crying like a fool woman, a disgrace" what would your family think? The lord snapped

"Well excuse me for being human having feelings and showing grief" Sugimi barked

"And my family would think I had a heart"

"I see descendent from a long line of cowards born of weak blood hm a true sign of cowardice indeed, well maybe witnessing this will give you and make you the first one in the Taisho family to grow a backbone" the enraged lord screamed with malice

"At least I am a man" Sugimi retorted somehow knowing that he'd never be leaving there

"Is that so? The lord replied laughing evilly

"As I suspected" Sugimi thought "I'm sorry Nakemaru I have failed you" forgive me? The dog could only whine in response

Little did the lord know that his plans for creating the hellhound that instead of it taking the week it usually took waiting for the dogs death to come, and the new creature to emerge from the burial site and begin service to it's new master, that it would come to pass that very night, if he only knew what the spirits had planned and the surprise he and his sons were in for

An ancient potion that had been made by the lord himself was forced down Nakemaru's throat partially drugging him, the hole was ready Nakemaru was lowered down into it and buried up to his neck, Sugimi had been so occupied with watching the horror happening to the dog that he failed to notice the second hole that had been quickly dug

"Why my lord" for the love of kami why? Sugimi asked one last time

"Why you ask well I'll tell you, this animal upon his death will be reborn and arise from his grave as a hellhound and I will be his master, he will serve me and bring me and my family great power gains riches and all that we desire" answered the greedy lord

"Y, your insane" How is the burial and murder of an innocent animal going to accomplish this? he has no spiritual power he is only a normal dog" Sugimi stated

"Fool you know nothing, after the ritual and during the week that it takes him to starve to death the demons of hell will touch him creating my hellhound" the lord told Sugimi

"No" please my lord I beg of you? you cannot do this it is not right" Please let them go? Said Amaya the family maid who had heard Nakemarus wails of agony and came to see what was the matter begged

"Silence whore" The lord screamed at Amaya who was still untouched by a man "You think to place demands upon me, why your nothing but a worthless maid"

"B b but I did not demand my lord I asked" Amaya said

"Since you refuse to show proper respect and not to interfere in the affairs of others I will have to teach you to" The lord snapped and proceeded to whip her mercilessly

"You bastard, the great lord stoops so low as to beat a helpless woman"

Sugimi screamed

"Silence you're a whore who will learn her place, perhaps you would like to take her place" would you?

"As you will lord" Sugimi said his voice deep and filled with malice and he was whipped as well

"Enough of this we have a ritual to complete"

The lord stood near Nakemaru and read the incantation from the ancient book, as the ritual began fierce lightening ripped through the star filled moonlit sky and it quickly became dark from the black as the depths of hell clouds that suddenly moved in, an eerie glow surrounded the poor canine and immense powers suddenly rose seemingly from out of nowhere and began to flow throughout the area it was complete

Sugimi was numb mind and body it was as though he was in a trance, then felt himself being dragged but paid it no mind for his mind was else where and lost, Amaya screamed and that snapped him out of his daze that's when he looked and saw the second hole he then knew he was about to join Nakemaru in death, Sugimi would not give the lord the pleasure of him begging for his life

"No kami's no Sugimi" Amaya wailed while tears poured down her face

"Do not waste your breath Amaya my fate is sealed I will never leave this place alive, but you should run and do it now"

"I will always remember you" Amaya said

As she ran one of the lord's sons threw a dagger Amaya heard it and moved off to the side but not far enough and it hit her in the back just missing her heart, though pain filled and wounded she continued to run, when she was away and out of sight she hid in the bushes watching planning on digging Sugimi and Nakemaru out later on

"Father should we let her go? She may tell, and bring others here" the lords youngest son said

"Not to worry we are far away from the nearest village, and she will never survive with that wound hehehe" the lord replied then laughed

They lowered Sugimi into the hole then buried him up to his neck "why? I am only human I have no powers or special abilities, and it is only a hellhound your creating" what could you possibly hope to gain from it? Sugimi asked

"Nothing really you are not necessary your only an offering and thanks to the spirits involved in this ritual, it was a last minute decision, you see think of it this way you'll get to be with your beloved mutt" the lord answered

The sadistic lord then put a bowl of food near and just out of Nakemaru's reach "Tell me lord why do you leave food for him when you are leaving him to die of starvation? Asked Sugimi

"It is the final part of the ritual the food is there to taunt him, as he starves he will see but be unable to eat it filling him with want and fury making him ferocious" the lord answered

"Know you this bastard lord I curse you and your famil, after my death I will come for and I will have vengeance on all of you for Nakemaru and myself" Sugimi promised

"Hah you will do nothing for my hellhound will destroy you and all our enemies living or dead" as the lightening continued to rip through the sky "Come boys it's time we go enjoy our celebration and a feast awaits us" the lord said to his 5 sons

"I will be coming for you" Sugimi said

"Keep dreaming" The lord scoffed

He and his sons left and went into their palace then the celebration began, they started gorging themselves with the rich exotic foods laid out before them and drank the finest sake like water, a few minutes later the lightening suddenly began to hit the ground a strange and eerie glow surrounded both Sugimi and Nakemaru, the lord and his sons were so busy celebrating that they paid no attention to the new strange occurrences

Sugimi looked to the sky and he knew something strange was about to happen and that something new was coming after this night things would never be the same "I'll see you on the other side Nakemaru I know you'll be waiting" Sugimi said

One abnormally huge sized lightening bolt hit the ground and the part touching the ground split in two simultaneously traveling into Sugimi and Nakemaru killing them instantly, the spirits had no intentions of leaving the two to die slow and painfully but instead chose to kill them fast and painlessly for they had plans of their own

Amaya watched as spirits some themselves dressed as samurai and others dressed in various ways arose from beneath the ground and surrounded the two graves, Nakemaru and Sugimi's graves suddenly lit with a bright unearthly glow Nakemaru's grave opened his body floated up and became a ghostly like form floated over to then settled into Sugimi's body

Instantly Sugimi's eyes opened they were different and now pure gold red marked each eyelid his hair turned silver white and one jagged blue stripe adorned each cheek his ears were elf like and pointed he when opened his mouth canine fangs could be seen and his fingernails were now claws

Sugimi looked ethereal his face saintly looking a powerful aura emanated from him the grave he was buried in erupted Sugimi levitated up and out of it and this was how the first Inu youkai was born

"Arise Inu No Taisho yes this is who you are now leader of dogs, and great Inu youkai lord of the western lands yours to rule for all eternity, others like you have been created but you are the first the books used to transform them are now destroyed yours is the last left" Kakashi the spirits leader said

"What about my friend Nakemaru the dog that was buried here with me? Sugimi asked

"He is now a part of you, merged with you that is why you, have claws and the other new features that you now carry, the others were also merged with their dogs and their creators killed" do you wish to see yourself lord Sugimi? Kakashi asked

"Yes very much"

Kakashi put his hand out and a mirror appeared in it Sugimi took it and looked then saw his new appearance he gasped slightly "You are an Inu youkai because you and Nakemaru were merged and touched by demons, you also have great powers and free will" Kakashi explained

Sugimi smiled evilly "Hm I shall make good use of my new abilities" Sugimi said

"Sugimi know this the lord who did this to you and Nakemaru, is the most sadistic and cruelest of all who performed this ritual"

Kakashi what of Nakemaru has he no mind or will of his own"

"Yes when he speaks you will be able to understand him and he you, you'll be able to transform into a dog at will a giant one or one of any size you choose" Kakashi said then told Sugimi all about his new abilities how to use them and of Inu's

"I smell Amaya" Sugimi said

"One of your dog senses, she's hidden in the bushes not far from here" Sugimi will you do me a favor? Kakashi asked

"Yes you have but to name it"

"Sugimi we have yet to destroy the remaining hellhound ritual book the lord still holds in his possession, and that is because there is a part of it we wish you to use, how you do it is up to you after that use your acid to destroy it"

"I'd be pleased, and honored to"

"Thank you I have one last thing for you" Kakshi said then put the tip of his index finger on Sugimi's forehead, Sugimi then saw all the others who had been turned into Inu's "Now you will know the others of your kind this was done in other countries as well all the ritual books were wiped from the face of the earth except one used on you"

"Thank you Kakashi I am honored that you trust me"

"I'll leave you one last piece of information before we leave, many years from now you will meet a very special girl a miko of immense power, at first she has no idea how much after you sire two sons, you will find her traveling with your youngest pup on a mission, watch and guard her closely you will train her"

"Yes Kakashi I give you my word I will care for her as if she were of my own blood"

"Live well and free" Kakashi said then shook Sugimi's hand

"Fare well lord Sugimi" the other spirits said then all disappeared

**An Inu's wrath, sweet revenge, swift justice delivered, and the new Amaya**

With his new hearing Sugimi heard the lords foul mouth "That useless bastard and his stupid mutt will be dead in a few days, why couldn't it be tonight then I'd have my hellhound this night"

Sugimi's eyes widened then narrowed, and turned blood red, he immediately filled with blood lust, and at the same time he growled sounding like an enraged dog, then an unholy howl that could wake the dead was heard, and that is when all within the lords house fell silent and went still they remained silent waiting

"Hm maybe I've been granted my wish and have been gifted with my hellhound this night" the arrogant lord said

Sugimi looked at then flexed his claws smirked and made his way to the lords castle with lightening speed, he entered and unleashed his wrath slaughtering all inside, screams of agony and fear filled the night, the only survivors were the castle staff and the lord who would soon receive his well earned reward

Sugimi emerged from the castle blood covered claws, his arm extended upward carrying the lord who he held by the throat with one hand up off the ground, and the hellhound ritual book in the other, Sugimi dropped the lord on the ground between he and Nakemaru's graves formed a whip from his finger tips and proceeded to whip him within an inch of his life

"Y, you cant be him, and you cannot do this" why? How can you? The lord whined

"I am Sugimi Taisho now an inu youkai, and yes I can do this why and how can I you ask, I seem to remember asking you the same thing about Nakemaru, and you showed no mercy" Sugimi reminded him

"It cannot be him Sugimi was in one hole, and his dog in the other" if you are him how did you escape? Where's the dog?

"Yes I am Sugimi Taisho reborn, now also known as Sugimi Inu No Taisho"

"L, le, leader of dogs b, but you're a demon" the lord stammered eyes full of fear thrilling Sugimi

"Yes it seems the same spirits you offered me to had other plans, Nakemaru and I did indeed die tonight, and the kind spirits gave us a new life" Sugimi stated

"But where is the dog? I do not see him here" the lord asked while trying to crawl away

"You want to know, then I shall show you, he wishes to see you again to" Sugimi said smiling evilly, flashing red eyes at him

In a flash Sugimi turned into a beautiful silver white dog, with glowing red eyes the size of a lion, and mauled the lords legs with his fangs without killing him, and proceeded to claw his body the lords screams echoed throughout the area, Nakemaru done having fun stopped, then Sugimi turned back into his humanoid form

"Royal blood tastes worse then the foulest swill" Sugimi said "Now pig I shall tell you the rest, you tried to make a hellhound out of Nakemaru, well you've succeeded to some degree you see I am you might say your creation, Nakemaru and I were merged as one by those same spirits woof woof, I am your hell hound and I serve no master" Sugimi taunted

"No it cannot be" the lord said

"Enough talk I have a mission given to me by the spirits to complete, they've left me with a gift to bestow upon you" Sugimi informed him

"Nooo please? I'll give you all my money, all that I have is yours just let me go"

"Now, now, now lord I cannot do that, and deny you your gift after all you are special, and money means nothing to me, I'm immortal fool" Sugimi told him

Sugimi laughed sadistically and again picked him up by his throat dropped him down into the hole he had been buried in, then quickly buried him up to his neck, Sugimi enjoyed the look of pure horror that covered the lords face, and the tears that fell from his eyes

"Cry like a fool woman, I quote your own words to you now, I did promise I'd come for you, and you know me I always keep my promises"

"Kami no, please you can't, I beg you" The lord pled

"Hm lord I recall Amaya used those exact same words, then you whipped her" Sugimi picked up the hellhound ritual book and flipped the pages slowly to torment the lord

"That book" what are you doing with it?

"I'm going to gift you lord hehehe" Sugimi said and laughed

"For the love of kami no"

"Now you call for kami lord, hilarious" Sugimi turned to the pages and stopped at the one he wanted, then stood a distance away from the lord holding the book open in his hands, power surged then Sugimi spoke the words

"_**During this sacred hour and time of ancient power" ancient spirits hear my plea? I summon thee" please accept, and come for this lowly offering made by me? Let him be turned into, and enslaved as a hellhound, and by him no peace found. forever by this ancient spell, and the powers of hell let him be bound, twist his mind, body, and soul, let him never again be whole, I curse him to know only misery, and from it never be free, let him remain as such, damned for all eternity"**_

An eerie red glow surrounded him "Nooooo, kami no, please save me? were the lords last words before the screaming began, as his body began to twist and transform into the very beast he tried to turn Nakemaru into

"Kami he calls for huh, how ironic the murdering devil calling kami for help, and mercy" Sugimi scoffed "Perhaps I should name you Imak, kami spelled in reverse, consider it irony bastard"

And just as the lord had done to Nakemaru sugimi put that same bowl of food that was to be used for Nakemaru just out of his reach, the lord now known as Imak the hellhound. Then as promised Sugimi dropped the book onto the ground, and used his acid dissolving the book into nothing but liquid, that then burst into flames, and all traces of it disappeared

Sugimi ran to Amaya ,when he got there discovered the poor girl was dying, he pulled the dagger out of her then took her in his arms "Amaya I am sorry this is my fault, if you had not tried to hel" he was cut off

"No it is not I would do it again, you are the kindest being I have ever known, be it as a human or demon"

"My sweet so innocent little Amaya"

"Sugimi may I ask your for something before I die?

"Yes you anything for you, but don't say that your not going to die"

"We both know that is a lie" she said with a small smile "Please may I have a kiss from you before my last breath is drawn? It'll be my first ever" she was only 19

"I'd be honored" Sugimi leaned in and gently took her lips with his, while tears slid down his cheeks

After a few long seconds he pulled away "Mmm that was nice, before I go I wish to tell you something you are beautiful, and always were but are even more so now" Amaya complimented

"Thank you" he said she was now very close to drawing her last breath, then Sugimi heard

"_**Master?**_

"Nakemaru is that you? Sugimi asked in his mind

"_**Yes give her some of our blood to drink, she wont die and will instead live" **_

Without a second thought Sugimi using one of his claws cut his wrist, and put it to Amaya's mouth "Drink Amaya so that you may live" he said

Amaya drank and in seconds she healed, her strength, temperature and coloring returned to normal, but there would be changes even Sugimi did not yet know of. Sugimi gasped and his heart nearly stopped as a glow surrounded her she began to change her black hair turned pure silver white, her brown eyes gold, then came fangs, and claws, she was now an Inu youkai

"_**It is alright master, Amaya is meant to be one of us" **_Nakemaru told him

"Sugimi I don't know exactly what you have done to me but I like it, I have never felt so good or strong in my whole life" Amaya stated

"You are like me now, welcome to the pack, and I will train you" Sugimi joked, Amaya looked she liked her new claws and the rest, Sugimi entered the castle the servants were there hiding "I can sense and smell you, you can all come out now, I have no desire to and will not harm you"

"Akane the cook came out and went down on her knees before him "Lord Sugimi how may I serve you? She asked

"Akane please get up, do not get on your knees to me, that goes for the rest of you as well"

"Yes my lord" they said in unison

"All of you who wish to leave may do so, all who wish to stay are welcome to" Sugimi said

They all chose to stay, they had always loved Sugimi as a human, and still did even as a youkai still did, Amaya entered and they all gasped at the sight of the new Amaya

"Amaya your beautiful" Akane complimented

"_**Master what is our destiny? How will we live? **_Nakemaru asked

"We will be free, live and share as one" and please do not call me master? you are my friend" Sugimi replied

"_**Yes Sugimi" **_Nakemaru answered

"Lord Sugimi will you live and rule the western lands as our lord? Asked one of the servants

"Yes, if this is what you all wish" is it?

"Yes we do" they all agreed "Thank you for freeing us"

"Then I will remain and do so, and you are welcome" Sugimi replied, and his reign as lord began, the servants quickly removed the bodies, and cleaned up

"Sugimi may we speak alone in the lords chambers? Amaya asked

"Yes" they went into the room

"Sugimi I want to ask will you be my first?

"Amaya are you sure?

"Yes Sugimi" they made love all that night

On the seventh day Imak the hellhound who was still buried in the hole was near death, Sugimi went to him and this would be his last piece of revenge on the former bastard lord. Sugimi waited just as Imak was about to draw his last breath and pass over into the spirit realm, granting what Imak thought sweet escape, Sugimi used his powers and made the hole open up, Imak immediately climbed up thinking to escape

"Hm lord Imak leaving so soon? How ungrateful" Sugimi wisecracked

Just as Imak was out of the hole and made to run, he was immediately pulled back by an unseen force, Imak clawed at the earth dug his claws in trying to hang on, and pull away, soon though his hind legs were sinking down in to the hole, he howled begging Sugimi in the Inu language to help him

Enraged Nakemaru took full control of Sugimi's body, turned into his dog form, and glared daggers at Imak with his blood red eyes, then took one paw and ripped his claws across Imak's face, at the same time slicing one of his eye balls, Nakemaru dripped a few drops of his acid onto Imak causing him to yelp in pain, then as one last act of vengeance bit one of his ears

"_**Mercy you've never shown, or gave, and now you have the nerve to ask those you left to die a slow horrible death for it., you left me to be turned into a hellhound, and make me a mindless slave to your will. Die slow, the burns, bites, and scratches, I've placed upon you are both my marks, and curses on you, suffer for all eternity" **_Nakemaru said in Inu language

"Farewell, and die screaming" Sugimi said smiling evilly after turning back into his humanoid form

Sugimi was thrilling while watching a screaming Imak being slowly pulled into hell, through the same hole he himself had been buried in, when no more then Imak's head was above the ground, he let out an ungodly howl, the last thing he did before disappearing beneath the earth, the spirits briefly appeared

"Thank you Sugimi Taisho" the spirits said and were gone

The servants prepared a feast, and held a celebration to celebrate finally being free from the former lord, later on that year Amaya was mated, then married to Kurama a wolf demon and Kouga's uncle, Sugimi held the wedding in his castle, at the beginning of the following year Amaya became pregnant with her first pup

**Then and now, resurrection, a new beginning, the miko and the bomb**

The years passed and Inutaisho had, had many woman throughout his life time, then the demon high council wanted him to take a mate, and produce an heir, since he had not chosen one, for political reasons they chose one for him. Satori a great beauty they created Sesshoumaru, they never marked each other, or officially became mates, there was no love it was for an heir only, once Sesshoumaru was conceived the two never had sex again

Then years later Inutaisho met his love Izayoi, she loved Inutaisho but wanted to remain human, so he abided by her wishes and did not mark her as he so badly wanted to. Izayoi became pregnant giving Inutaisho another beautiful son Inuyasha, on the night of his birth Izayoi and Inuyasha were killed, Inutaisho used Tenseiga to bring them back

Then Inutaisho who was already badly wounded from an earlier fierce battle with a huge dragon demon, was now forced to battle Takemaru. Inutaisho named Inuyasha ,gave Izayoi the fire rat robe, told her to take Inuyasha go and live, he died battling Takemaru, never getting to hold his son once before he died

Sugimi was resting peacefully in the afterlife, then a glowing light blue orb appeared suddenly engulfing the unsuspecting Taiyoukai, his eyes widened and a look of shock covered his beautiful face, before he had chance to utter a word the orb swiftly whisked him away, great curiosity ruled his mind but all he could do is wait, seconds after this the orb gently landed

"Sugimi Taisho? The voice called

"Yesssss that's my name, don't ware it out"

"Very funny dog general" the kami said

"You pull a guy out of bed, for who knows what" what no dinner, and a gift first? Ooo I feel so violated, and cheated" Sugimi wisecracked, "Alright you know me but I don't know you" so who are you?

"What a bad, bad puppy" the kami teased "I am one of seven kami's, and we are the ones who summoned you here"

"Woof woof" Now what's your point? My little ghosty friend" Sugimi taunted

"Very funny you torturous, tormenting dog" the kami said

"Well you started it" Sugimi ragged,

Then 7 kami's stepped forward "You will be sent back to the earthly realm, you will live once again, and walk the earth, you shall also find a mate, one who is fated to be with you for all eternity" the Kami said

Sugimi being an infamous wise ass, did a happy dance "Ooooo, Sugimi's not gonna die a virgin, Sugimi's not gonna die a virgin"

"Silence you deranged dog, before I have to castrate you, and you haven't been a virgin in centuries" the head kami said

"Gulp, ah you guys are no fun, ya bunch of wet blankets, and about not being a virgin, it wasn't my fault when I was young my first time, I kissed a girl, we tripped, fell down, and it accidentally slipped in" Sugimi teased

"No more like you pushed it in, and continued to do so for hours" the kami joked

"Spy, okay so about this me going back to the earthly realm again" what's up?

"The time has come for you to be returned to the earthly plane, when you are there you are to go to where Inuyasha and his group are, join his pack, and train the little miko that travels with him"

"Oh this is going to be fun, my unruly, holy terror pup" Sugimi said "Ooo do get to torture him to? He joked in a childish voice

"If you wish, now I see where your pup gets it from" The kami replied

"Well if you mesh Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha together you have me, Inuyasha's my playful laid back side, and Sesshoumaru the serious has to be perfect done by the book side" Sugimi told him "both also inherited my temper"

"Yes, and how we know it" the kami wisecracked "Farewell Sugimi, live well, we will be watching over you"

"Fine but no peeping on private moments" Sugimi joked, then found himself just outside Keade's village, he quickly hid his scent, and presence, and was about to be treated to a show

"Oi wench you ain't going nowhere, we've got shards to hunt down, every time I turn around you gotta go to your time for something" Inuyasha barked

"Hm back to her time, interesting" Sugimi thought, he watched Kagome's face change and knew what was coming "That boy has no understanding of females, kami this is going to be good"

"Inuyasha I haven't been back there for over two weeks" Kagome protested

"So you can go back after next week"

"Sit, you dog eared little creep" who do you think you are? Sit oh I can't go home to see my family for one lousy day, sit, but the second you smell clay girl, even in the middle of a jewel shard hunt you can run off to her" Kagome said to calmly

The subjugation spell began to wear off, Inuyasha got up and was about to start in on Kagome again. Sugimi spotted a bucket and smirked, he used his powers made Inuyasha trip the bucket of icy cold water flew up and went over his head, then sat there, the wet hanyou's muffled curses could be heard coming from beneath the bucket

Seeing her chance "I'll be back later" Kagome said, ran to the well leapt in, and disappeared in the pale blue light, and Sugimi got to see her time travel

"Interesting, this could prove to be very useful in the future" Sugimi thought

Sugimi remained hidden, watched, and listened, intent on learning everything that he could before making his grand entrance, Inuyasha got the bucket off of his head "Miserable wench" Inuyasha ranted

An hour and a half had passed by, a scent hit Sugimi's sensitive nose, next came the soul collectors with the stench of death, and how he abhorred it. He watched as his youngest ran to the clay corpse, his stomach wrenched, Sugimis powerful nose also scented betrayal, and a growl escaped him, if not for the barrier he'd have been heard

"That traitorous clay bitch" Sugimi mumbled "Disgusting he clings to, and give's that thing his loyalty"

At Sesshoumaru's camp "Jaken?

"Yes lord Sesshoumaru?

"You will stay here with Rin and Ah Un, I have something to attend to" Sesshoumaru said

"Yes mi lord" Jaken replied, in a hurry Sesshoumaru flew off in his orb at top speed

Sugimi continued to watch as Inuyasha, and Kikyo embraced, it both sickened, and enraged him at the same time "Disgusting is it not father? Came the deep voice behind Sugimi

Startled Sugimi's body jerked "Kami Sesshoumaru don't do that" Are you trying to kill me? Sugimi said, then turned to face him and lightly smacked him upside the head

"Father I do believe that is called child abuse, and you have broken my head" Sesshoumaru joked with a smile

"No I haven't, but I will break your little ass" Sugimi replied "You joked, and your wearing a smile" are you planning on decimating a village? You only smile just before death occurs"

"Father can I not simply be happy to see that my sire has returned?

"Yes, but there's more then tha" Sugimi started to say, then both Inu's caught a scent

Kagome climbed over the lip of the well, with her back pack over her shoulder, she walked a short distance from the well, her senses alerting her, stopped, and looked. Kagome then saw what Sugimi had been watching Inuyasha with the clay pot, first she felt heartbreak, sadness, betrayal, tears threatening to fall, and finally hatred like she'd never felt before, she quietly ran back to the village

"Father this is bad, I have never felt that level of hatred from the miko before"

"Yes Sesshoumaru she is also up to something, and I eagerly wait to see what it is" Sugimi replied

Kagome quickly returned with something in her hand, knowing what it was Sugimi and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise, Inuyasha was so occupied that he did not even pick up her scent. Kagome threw it into the area behind the bushes where Inuyasha and the clay wench were, it exploded making smoke appear, the hanyou was soon coughing, dizzy, and feeling drunk at the same time

Yup Kagome had asked for and was given one of Sango's demon, incapacitating stink bombs and used it, Inuyasha was dazed, coughing, and staggering as if drunk on sake. Meanwhile watching this Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi were leaning on each other for balance, laughing so hard they almost peed their hakama's

"F, father the miko has d, done the unexpected, I can, cannot believe it, hehehe" Sesshoumaru choked out "She's finally taken revenge"

"If I did not witness it my, myself I w, would not be, believe it" Sugimi got out "God's I love women"

"Yes especially when they are pissed of at, and want revenge against little brother" Sesshoumaru added "Wait for it father it's going to get better"

"Bitchgome, it has got to be her" Kikyo hatefully said loudly

"Ohhh it stinks" what the fuc? Inuyasha said holding his head, and trying to clear his now fogged brain, he looked up "Kikywench, I mean Kinkywho, oh wait now I remember it's Kikyho, yeah Kikyho that's it"

"Inuyashaaaaa" how dare you? Kikyo snapped

"Shhhhh, shut up" will ya? Before you wake up the whole fuckin village"

"Slutgome did this, I know that little bitch did it, I shall beat her ass for this" Kikyo bit

"Hm, it seems she'd blame the miko even if the miko hadn't done anything" Sugimi commented

"As is always the case father" Sesshoumaru replied

"Geez I'm not even back one minute and lifeless is already accusing me of something" Kagome said, as she casually came strolling by with her bag slung over her shoulder, as if just coming back from the well "Poor Inuyasha got a whiff of that nasty, stinking snatch of yours, that's why he's out of it, eh"

"Why you little bitch, I'll kill y" Kikyo started to say, when a thump was heard Inuyasha passed out, and fell over knocking her down

"_**Hm, Kikywhore is such a cheap smelly slut, with her even Naraku refuses to rut. And if she tries to beat my ass, I will break her head like cheap glass" **_Kagome wise cracked, then left but could not hide the hurt from the two Inu's watching her

"Kagome? Sango who had was hiding in the bushes watching called "That was beautiful, I wuv you for this" she said and hugged Kagome "Thanks, now I know what to do when Inuyasha gets to out of hand" then they went to the village

'The clay one is going to be a problem" Sugimi said "Hm the miko is partly, or was in love with Inuyasha"

"Yes father, you are correct since she was 15, she'll be 19 in a few weeks, and I believe she's tiring of him. Inuyasha's insane with jealousy when the wolf prince come's near her and attempts to run him off, and wants no other male near her, then he runs to the dead one, the miko use to cry herself sick over him" Sesshoumaru explained

"The clay one calls the miko a whore, when the miko is still a virgin" Sugimi commented

"Preposterous" he indignantly added

"Indeed father, she is vindictive, and as you say dangerous" Sesshoumaru said

Sesshoumaru then told Sugimi the entire history of Inuyasha and Kikyo, as it had been told to him by his informants "Hah, if it had been me after she was brought back, at first sight I'd have killed her"

"My sentiments exactly father" Sesshoumaru stated "But little brother is a fool, and that is one of the main reasons I pick fights with him so that I may beat his ass, so far he has been to stupid to figure that out yet"

"After what you have told me, she traps souls to live" Sugimi stated

"Yes father"

"Making her no more then a ghoul" Sugimi stated "Then it stands to reason release those trapped souls and she will perish"

"Exactly" Sesshoumaru replied, Sugimi smirked "Father I know that look, but I will not ask what you are up to"

"I'll tell you part of it now, I will train the miko myself, and when I am through she will be as good at fighting, and with weapons as you and I" Sugimi stated wearing a look of pride "The kami's also said that I am to join your brother's group"

"You have my deepest heart felt sympathies" Sesshoumaru wisecracked, Sugimi told Sesshoumaru the rest of what had transpired between he and the kami's, then he smiled evilly

"Alright father this time I will ask" what are you up to now?

"Sesshoumaru my boy judging by the way you speak, and act, I assume you love to torture, and watch your brother suffer?

"Yes" but what does that have to do with anything?

"I was thinking, after I join Inuyasha's group, we wait a few days, let him adjust, then drop a bomb on him, one that is likely to drive him insane, plus aggravate him to no end"

"And what might that be? Prey tell" Sesshoumaru replied

"A few days after I join his group, we bring your group in to do the same"

"Father you are indeed cruel, sadistic, and rotten to the core" Sesshoumaru commented

"Why thank you my son"

"Father when do you plan on joining the hanyou's group?

"In a few days, after I have some fun first"

**Sugimi's secret plans, pranks, don't steal my fish, and smacked**

Sugimi had come up with an idea, something he'd do secretively for a while, before he made his return know, he told Sesshoumaru, and of course Sesshoumaru loved anything that drove Inuyasha crazy, and laughed evilly. Sugimi waited for the next perfect opportunity to torture Inuyasha to come, and as the fates would have it his wish was swiftly granted

The group sat around the fire eagerly waiting for the fish to finish roasting, Inuyasha was the first to grab his, the others took theirs, and ate them along with rice and vegetables, Inuyasha wolfed his down like they were the last meal on earth on earth, the greedy hanyou reached over snatched and was about to eat Shippou's fish, a fairly large one

Faster then Inuyasha could blink, the fish flew out of his hand as if it had come back to life, then proceeded to vigorously, and repeatedly slap the hanyou across the face with it's tail, everyone looked on, laughing their ass off, as the stunned, confused hanyou sat there as if not knowing what to do next, then he regained his senses

"Hey? What the hell is this shit? you little son of a bitch" Inuyasha barked

Each time he tried to take hold of the fish it escaped him, tired of trying and failing, he decided it was better to run, Inuyasha turned to run, the fish snapped his across his ass, and legs. He finally made a break for it, just as he began to make headway, Kagome sat him, and the fish spanked his butt, while the group roared in laughter, Inuyasha growled like a dog that had just had his bone taken away adding to the hilarity

"Growl" Kagome what the fuck? I can't believe you sat me so that damn thing could continue beating me" Inuyasha snapped "Ow, shit get it off"

"Aw poor fishy must be tired" was her reply

"Father that is one or your best pranks ever" Sesshoumaru praised while watching

"Thank you, you know Sesshoumaru I will never get enough of torturing your brother" Sugimi answered "I am not done yet"

The subjugation spell wore off, and Inuyasha finally made to escape, and that's when the fish dove down the back of his haori, slid down into his hakama, Inuyasha froze in place, went wide eyed with shock, and red faced with embarrassment, while the fish traveled over body parts no man has a right to

"Eeeeeeeeeee, I, I can't believe it the fish is, I, I'm being molested by a fish" Inuyasha partially stammered "I'll never eat fish again"

Inuyasha slapped, and clawed at his body trying to get the wandering fish out of his clothes, it went down into the leg of his hakama, he managed to get it out, then threw it toward the camp fire, the fish stopped, floated in mid air, and with bulging eyes looked at the poor weary hanyou, and stuck it's tongue out at him

"Poor little brother I feel sorry for him, not" Sesshoumaru said, fell on his ass, and laughed till tears rolled down his cheeks

"Eeeeeee, I, it, shit it's possessed" Inuyasha fearfully said and ran like his ass was on fire

"You know I do not know exactly how that just happened, but it was sure fun" Miroku said

"Some kind of magic was used" Shippou responded "I don't know, or care, who or, what did it, but I love them for it"

"Inuyasha must have really pissed somebody off" I wonder who? Sango commented

"This is the best day ever" Kagome stated "But that fish cannot be eaten now, here Shippou take one of mine" and Shippou happily did

"Aw they love me, and do not even know who I am yet" Sugimi said

"Oh father dear? Sesshoumaru teased "I have an idea' care to join me?

"Sesshoumaru what in hell are you up to?

"Hehehe, I promise you will love it, it's truly wicked"

"Alright lets be off then" Sugimi replied with a grin

They flew off, and soon picked up the scent of their prey, a panting hanyou who had stopped near and was leaning against a huge old tree, now was Sesshoumaru's turn he made some of the tree roots come up from under the ground, one crawled up under the legs of Inuyasha's hakama, and swiftly made their way up to his backside, and crotch, groping

"Ahhhhhhhhh" what the fuck? Inuyasha said and looked down "Nooooo, it can't be, I gotta fuckin be hallucinating" he said and rubbed his eyes, but when there was no end to it he knew it was real "Ohhhhh why me?

He began trying to pull away from, and escape his gropers, then felt his wrists being held by the same roots, another acted as a hand and began stroking his hair, and another stroked his back, Inuyasha looked at the tree with a combination of confusion, nervousness, curiosity, and agitation

"Ah excuse me, no disrespect or anything, but I do not have romantic interests out side of my own species" Inuyasha said

"Fa, father he thinks the tree is in, in love with him, hehehe" Sesshoumaru choked out

"Sesshoumaru you are a s, sick puppy" Sugimi managed to say

"Yes" and who did I inherit it from? Certainly not mother, she has no sense of humor"

"Yeah, yeah guilty as charged" Sugimi answered

For added affect Sesshoumaru, added something extra "Booooooo" a voice coming from the tree was loudly heard

Inuyasha's hair stood on end, he almost leapt out of his skin, his eyes bugged out, and at the same time "Whaaat? The startled hanyou yelled

Feeling that he'd had enough, Sesshoumaru finally let his mentally scarred for life little brother go, the first thing Inuyasha did was check his crotch "One, two, three, phew, yup everything's still there" he said then took off

"Sesshoumaru you sick bastard, I have to admit I am proud, this is one of your masterpieces" Sugimi praised

"Thank you father, I am honored you approve"

**Training, a new pack member, the reunion, discipline and tough love**

3 days had passed "Sesshoumaru it is time for me to act on my plan" will you watch the village, and make sure your brother doesn't interfere?

"Consider it done"

Each day Kagome left the village at the same time to go for a walk, Inuyasha and the others were use to this so they'd think nothing of it, Sugimi waited when she was a fair distance away, he formed his orb and at the speed of light flew off, he swiftly scooped her up and, kept flying off, it had all been so fast that she really didn't get to see his face

"Hey who are you? What do you want with me? Kagome asked her abductor

"Relax miko, you will come to no harm" a deep, and somewhat familiar voice replied, mere seconds later they landed

He put her down, and released her, Kagome looked up at him wide eyed, a look of shock covered her face, she could not believe her eyes, he smiled warmly at her, while gazing into her chocolate eyes,

Kagome immediately went down on one knee "Lord Sugimi I am humble before you"

"Miko please do not kneel before, or bow to me?" and please call me Sugimi?

"Yes Sugimi, thank you it is an honor" she replied "If I may ask" why have you brought me here?

"First the kami have sent me back, so that I may live the life I was denied so long ago, second Inuyasha doesn't know I have returned, third I wish to train you, you have powers beyond your imagining, great potential as a warrior, and miko" he answered

"You wish to train me? She asked

"Yes miko, how to fight, use weapons, to increase, and do things with your powers that you do not realize you are able to do" Sugimi told her

With a beaming smile "When do we start? She said happily

"Now if you wish" he replied "I have one request"

"What is it?

"That you do not tell Inuyasha of my return" Sugimi said "We will also keep our training sessions secret till I am ready to reveal it"

"Sugimi it will be my pleasure to do so, besides the look on his face when you do tell him will be priceless"

"Miko you and I are going to get along beautifully"

They started with weapons, then hand to hand combat, once Kagome learned maneuvers she was content, her favorite one was pulling Sugimi's legs out from under him, and knocking him down, a few days later Sugimi made a decision it was time to tell Inuyasha, and join his group, he would also establish himself as alpha

"Miko today you get your wish to see Inuyasha's face"

"You mean your gonna let him know your back? Oh man I can hardly wait, heheh" Kagome said, then in her excitement hugged Sugimi "Oh I'm sorry Sugimi"

"It's alright miko, it is not unwelcome" he said, then hugged her back "Miko you return to the village, then I will make my appearance" Kagome did as requested

Inuyasha sensed something, then caught a new scent, he readied himself to go investigate, but when he turned around and gasped, there he saw none other then his father Sugimi standing there "Who the hell are you? Cause I know you ain't my father, he's dead" Inuyasha sarcastically said

"Correction, he was dead, then the kami's sent him back" Sugimi answered

"Kami's shmami's, your full of shit" now who are you?

"I am your father boy, and you will act, and speak with respect to me" is that understood?

Sugimi snapped

"I don't give a hairy, fart filled rats ass who you claim to be" Inuyasha yelled

"As you wish" Sugimi said smirked, and at the same time in an instant had one hand wrapped around Inuyasha's throat holding him up off the ground with his back pinned against a tree "You will learn respect if I have to beat it into you, and you will give it to" is that understood? I will not ask again"

Inuyasha made a fatal mistake, unable to speak but refusing to yield or nod in agreement to his father he instead gave him the finger "Oh my gods you brainless idiot" Miroku commented and put his hand on his head

"You wish to challenge me" do you? Sugimi said hiding his fury while smirking "Very well pup, I wasn't going to do it but will now, I challenge you for the position as alpha of this pack"

"Little brother submit, you will never win in a battle against our father, and he really is our father "Sesshoumaru stated while at the same time entering the village "Should you be fool enough to continue with this idiocy of yours, then enjoy your beating"

"Do you submit pup? Sugimi asked

"Growl" Inuyasha responded

"I was going to respectfully ask your permission to join your pack but since you've seen fit to be an ass this is how it will be, that growl says you accept my challenge, so be it let us begin" Sugimi said then abruptly dropped him on his ass

Inuyasha coughed and rubbed his throat, when he was able to speak "Prepare to get your ass kicked" he arrogantly said

"Correction it should be you who prepares, and do not even think about using tetsuseiga my own fang will not work against me" Sugimi informed him

"As if I need that rusty old blade to beat the likes of you" Inuyasha arrogantly snapped

Sugimi waited Inuyasha lunged for him he easily side stepped his sons attack, Inuyasha tried again only this time Sugimi tripped him and Inuyasha landed flat on his face "Tooo slow" Sugimi taunted

"Fool can't you see he's toying with you? When he tires of it your real pain will begin" Sesshoumaru warned

"Fuck you Sesspussymaru" Inuyasha replied

"Father when you administer his beating hit him one for me"

"Inuyasha your mouth, mind, and attitude are foul, and I will correct it all for you" Sugimi stated

"I don't think so" Inuyasha swiped his claws at Sugimi which Sugimi easily avoided, he then grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and jabbed him with his own claws "Bastaaaaard" Inuyasha screamed

"Inuyasha stop he's your father" Kagome said

"Shut up wench" hearing that Sugimi back handed him

"Lucky ungrateful bastard, I wish my father could come back from the dead" Kagome snapped

"We will settle this part of the problem once and only once, I did not abandon you and your mother, Takemaru killed you both, with tenseiga I brought you both back. Gave your mother the fire rat robe, named you told her to take you with her and live, then died fighting Takemaru, if I had not he'd have gone after and killed the two of you again and there would have been no second resurrection that time, it can only be done once

"Shut up" Inuyasha bit out

"No I am weary of you using this false claim of yours as an excuse, and a crutch, you go against me without reason when I have never wronged you" and what of you with the dead one, who betrayed you, tried to kill Kagome, then you, and drag you to hell? And still you cling to that abomination, oh yes boy I know the whole story I was told all of it" Sugimi informed him, knowing it would rile him

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit about it, she died for m" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Sugimi's hand slapping him across his face

"You will not speak to me in such a way ever again, and she did not die for you, she died because she never trusted you, a pure hearted miko would have seen that that was not you and Naraku's dark aura, she wanted to believe it was you, wanted you to become human for her, she did not ask if you wanted to, the difference is Izayoi loved me as I am and never tried to change me" Sugimi replied

"She was tricked, and so was I" Inuyasha Whined

Sugimi finally had it and snapped _**"Gods you little shit, you are so brainlessly stupid you give me headache, I will say this once, tried to kill Kagome more then once, tried to kill, and drag you to hell with her" who saved you? Kagome, the clay bitch's actions show her true nature as well as her soul, you fucking imbecile**_" enraged Sugimi screamed, he never really used foul language, but this pushed him over the edge

"Get off it" will ya? You prick" Inuyasha started to say but didn't get to finish, because two things happened, Kagome spoke, and Sugimi knocked him on his ass and at the same time

"Thanks, thanks Inuyasha for showing me where I stand, so don't you dare get jealous, and start fights with Kouga when he comes to see me, at least he's honest with his feelings for me, I'm sorry I wasted my time" Kagome said

"Kagome it's honor I promised her "Inuyasha said

"Little brother the clay one freed you from and broke that vow when she tried to kill you, and rendered you unconscious to drag you to hell, it is dishonor" Sesshoumaru said

"What about your mother Inuyasha? Kagome asked "You owe it to her to live, after all she went through in life for you"

"Shut uuuuup, and all of you get off my damn back" was his reply

"Yield pup" Sugimi warned while holding him up by the front collar of his haori

"Never, no fuckin way" Inuyasha snapped

The fight lasted almost a half hour, and ended with Sugimi unscathed and as the victor, while Inuyasha was battered , bloody, and bruised. He was only half conscious and bore his neck in submission before passing out, Sugimi was now alpha, Sugimi picked him up and carried him into Keade's hut

"Welcome lord Sugimi, it is nice to meet ye" Keade greeted

"And I am honored to meet you as well miko Keade" please call me Sugimi?

"Thank ye Sugimi, I see ye had to teach Inuyasha respect and discipline the hard way"

"Yes unfortunately it seems that, that is the only way my pup learns anything" Sugimi answered

Keade tended his wounds made him comfortable then left him to sleep, while Inuyasha was out of it Sugimi told Keade the events leading up to his return, then how he'd been back for days and training Kagome loving what she heard Keade smiled evilly, and praised his sneakiness, and he loved it

Inuyasha remained unconscious for five days, peacefully giving the others time to get acquainted and bond, Sugimi still continued to train Kagome both looked forward to their daily sessions. Sango knew once Inuyasha was back to his old self and found out Sugimi was training Kagome the shit was going to hit the fan, and Inuyasha might very possibly earn himself another ass whipping

Inuyasha was in for another big surprise when he awoke one he would truly loathe with the furies of hell, after the fifth day he woke up and Sugimi could not wait for the fun to start, Sugimi walked into the hut followed by Sesshoumaru

"Oh great what the hell is lord asshole doing here? Inuyasha started

"Little brother were you born an ass, or did you go to school to learn how to be one? Sesshoumaru wise cracked

"No I watched you" Inuyasha retorted "Now what the hell do you want? I don't recall anyone inviting you"

"5-4-3-2-1-0" Sugimi mentally counted off while Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha, he had all he could do to keep a straight face

"Well lordess Inusasha I and my group are also members of fathers pack" Sesshoumaru informed him while smiling evilly

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_Oh no, no fuckin way, it ain't happening"

"Well it has happened, and will remain as such, as alpha it is my decision who stays and who goes" Sugimi said, then to further bust his balls, "Oh and by the way your clay toy is not allowed"

"Son of a bitch" what the fuck kind of shit is this? No way, Sessfluffymaru can't stay here" Inuyasha barked

"Inuyasha let me remind you I am the alpha here, and I have approved of and am allowing your brother to stay, the rest of the pack has already agreed and welcomed him" Sugimi informed him

"Inuyasha remember if ye had not acted as ye did with your father you would still be alpha" Keade reminded

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever" he sarcastically answered

After hearing all the yelling the others came to the hut door and in unison said "Sesshoumaru stays"

Kagome came in, and Sugimi took the opportunity to rile Inuyasha to no end, a thing he sadistically enjoyed doing "Come miko it is time for us to go" Sugimi said

Sesshoumaru stifled a laugh "Whaaaaat? What the hell do you mean it's time to go? You ain't taking her nowhere" Inuyasha bit out

"Is that jealousy I see pup? You may as well know now I am training Kagome and will be doing so daily, in fact I was here days before I made my return known to you, and had been training her then as well" Sugimi needled

"What? Kagome what the fuck? And your training her for what? I don't give a shit she ain't going nowhere with you"

"Inuyasha you have no say in the matter, you are Kikyblow's little geisha" remember I told you no more jealousy crap with Kouga? Well the same go's for your father, and other males to"

"She's right pup you made your choice" Sugimi reminded

"But Kagome you can't" Inuyasha protested

"Oh yes I did, can, and will continue to do so"

"I will continue with the miko, and you will not interfere" Sugimi stated

"What is it you really want her for? Inuyasha asked with insinuation

"Is your mind that filled with filth? Sugimi asked and at the same time smacked Inuyasha upside the head "Perhaps I need to get a brush and scrub it out"

"Is that what you do for Kikywoe? Kagome insulted even though he was sitting up "Sit boy" she said and he did a face plant "Inuyasha I cant believe you your own father" she snapped "Please lets go Sugimi?

"Agreed miko"

"Oh no you don't, you are not going anywhere with him Kagome" Inuyasha ranted

"Tell me pup do you have a claim on her? Are you in love with her? Do you have a courtship claim? Do you intend to make her your mate? Is she your mate?

"Ah, I, um" Inuyasha could not form a sentence "That's none of your business" what's that got to do with anything? What's it to you?

"Just as I thought, if you had some type of claim on, or intentions for, or toward the miko you would have spoken up and answered me right away" Sugimi stated "But I see that you would not, that alone tells me all I need to know"

"She ain't goin nowhere with you, not now, or ever, so you can forget that shit" you hear me? Inuyasha barked

"Oh but she can, and will" do you think to order me around? You a mere pup, we will leave, and come and go as we please" Sugimi snapped

"Allow me" Miroku said as he stepped inside the hut

"Oh great one lecher helping the other, it figures" Inuyasha wisecracked with a snide smirk

"Enough Inuyasha" Miroku snapped "Yes I am a lecher but I assure you your father is not" then hit Inuyasha with 3 binding sutras which instantly bound him like ropes "There Sugimi sama he will be subdued for hours, or days if I so wish it"

"Thank you monk, and please everyone call me Sugimi"

"Miroku you better let me the fuck outta this nooow" Inuyasha yelled "I'm gonna kick your ass"

"Inuyasha my friend just for that these bindings will remain on you for the next few days, or as long as I want until I remove them" Miroku said then touched one with his index finger which caused them to glow "Sugimi what do you say we lock him in the storage shed? Then you and Kagome are free to leave with no interference"

"Yes lets, but first" wanting a bit of revenge before leaving, Sugimi hugged Kagome and held her

"Get your fuckin hands off her, let her go you prick" burning mad Inuyasha barked

"Leave big mouth to us" Sango said then she and Miroku lifted and carried struggling Inuyasha to the storage shed, they set him down in the back, she pulled a pellet out, Sugimi smirked he knew what was coming, Sango threw the demon subduing stink bomb at him they locked the door fast "Nighty, night Inuyasha" she said, and he passed out

**The plot, a sight a spy wished she'd never seen, passion play, and bonds formed**

Over the next couple of days, Kagome's training was progressing nicely "Sugimi do you? Kagome started to ask

"Sense someone, an unwelcome guest? He finished her sentence "Yes and I have an idea who"

"Lovely" she replied

"Come miko let us leave here" He said, formed his orb and flew off, leaving behind a pissed off pest, each time it occurred he did the same thing and changed training locations each time as well

It seemed Sugimi and Kagome had acquired a spy, but said spy was caught soon enough by Sugimi, and he had a devilish plot. Both wanted revenge on, and to screw with their victim at the same time. Sugimi and Kagome were about to spring their wicked plan, one that would make her regret her constant spying attempts, this time they'd wait till she came to try and make her usual spying attempt

Usually when she'd come around Sugimi would take Kagome and disappear so fast that the spy lost, and could never find them, they'd grown weary of it now it was payback time, when Sugimi sensed Kikyo coming, he transformed himself to look like Inuyasha, then he and Kagome waited, it was perfect Inuyasha was still locked in the shed so he wouldn't be showing up ruining it

Kikyo was just outside the tree line "Are you ready miko?

"Yes Sugimi, if you are" she teased

Kagome leaned her back against the tree, when Kikyo neared what she saw next would have killed her all over again if she weren't already dead, there was Inuyasha pinning Kagome against a tree with his body against hers, one hand in back of her head, and the other on her hip, while Kagome had one arm around his waist, and with her other hand played with his hair

He kissed her slowly then worked his way down to her neck "Inuyasha" Kagome called out and wrapped one leg around his waist, and he held it up by her thigh

"Kagome gods I want you"

"I want you to" please I need you so bad? She said

He pulled the bottom of her kimono back, then reached into his hakama and took his length in hand, and swiftly entered her "Oh Inu, Inuyasha, I, its, Inuyashaaaaa"

"Me to, Kagomeee" he said while he moved hard and fast, then bit her neck marking her

"_**Nooooooooooo" **_Kikyo screamed "It can't be, you promised me"

"Yes oh yes ha, harder" Kagome said, as Inuyasha ignored Kikyo and kept going

"Ah yesssss" Inuyasha exclaimed

Kikyo swiftly notched an arrow and was about to fire it into the middle of Kagome's head "Leave now" Inuyasha snapped after catching and snapping the arrow in half

Kikyo pulled out a hidden dagger she carried on her and lunged toward Kagome aiming for her heart, Kagome calmly stood there and of that Kikyo should have been suspicious but her arrogance prevailed, Just when Kikyo got close Kagome smirked, and before she could blink Kikyo was headless, beheaded by the sword Kagome trained with, and the one she had kept by her side the whole time

The spirits which she had kept trapped within her to sustain her life for so long, poured out heading straight to freedom and the the peace they had so long been denied, Sugimi immediately took his true form once more and hugged Kagome. He looked down into her chocolate eyes Kagome could not help but stare, the next second they were in his orb flying off at the speed of light then landed deep in the forest far from the village

"You know that was all to real, no wonder she went nuts, and she really thought Inuyasha marked me, but it was to weird with you in Inuyasha form"

"I cannot say that I am sorry to see her dead" Sugimi stated

"Sugimi I am so happy to have you back in your true form again"

"Miko do not move" please stay in front of me?

"Sugimi" she started to say then felt something

"Just give me a minute" he said seeming to be trying to compose himself

"Sugimi" she said, he put his chin on the top of her head, while holding her "A screw it"she exclaimed

"Hah? He responded

In a heartbeat she had his face cupped in her hands and kissed him, at first it was gentle but soon turned hard, lustful, and passionate, he groaned both were breathing heavily he pulled back some "You to? I did not think you would want this" Sugimi said

"I felt your big friend poking me" she teased "Our passion play acting, wasn't just acting" she said, then started kissing his neck

"Oh miko yes" he said as he held her head to him "Woman what you do to me, my blood burns like fire"

**Lemon starts**

The damn broke and all of their pent up passion was released, Sugimi had Kagome's kimono untied and opened in no time, fondling, kissing, and sucking on both breasts. She undid the top knot in his hair freeing it to cascade around them like a silver curtain, his arms slipped around her waist and his hands down to her ass cupping and feeling it, while her hands explored his body she began relieving him of his clothing

Kagome turned Sugimi so that he was pinned against a tree, he was so turned on his body ached, when she took his shaft in one hand and with the other felt his balls he growled and nearly came right there, Kagome gently pressed a pressure point on the back of his length stopping it

"Good gods woman I cannot take anymore" are you trying to kill me?

"And you wont have to suffer" she said sexily "My sexy Inu sama"

She kissed him then felt his tongue enter her mouth, and at the same time Kagome gently pushed him down into a sitting position on the ground, straddled him and before Sugimi could form his next thought he was fully sheathed inside her and both gasped overwhelmed by the intense pleasurable first time feel of flesh on flesh contact, though it was her first time she never once whimpered in pain, and moved up and down

"Yes my miko ride me" Kagome let the tip of her tongue travel along the edges of his ears, she felt his grip on her tighten, then he began to thrust hard and fast into her "Damn it woman are you trying to drive me insane?

"Yes but only with pleasure" She replied

"And I shall do the same" he promised

She then nipped his ears, he groped her butt, nipped her neck, and licked her neck, causing her to become so wet she soaked his shaft, she moved up and down hard and fast both started to come, in a flash she felt his fangs embedded in the crook of her neck marking her as his, Kagome's whole body felt strange as she was changing, suddenly ravenous she couldn't resist the urge and bit him

"My miko, _**oh gods Kagome yesss"**_

"_**Sugimiiiiiii" **_both cried out their massive explosions

After they came down from their euphoric highs Sugimi found yet another one of Kagome's erogenous zones when his tongue begen licking up and down her cleavage, and in addition found two more when he rubbed her ass then kissed her neck, her arousal scent spiked through the roof

"Mmmmm" Kagome responded to his ministrations

"Hm I have the little minx now" he thought

He lost all train of thought when she started sliding up and down his length fast and hard, it seems the conbination of those three actions sent his little miko into a lustful frenzy, and her sudden overwhelming need for relief had taken over, but she was taking him with her, he dug the claws of one hand into the ground from the intensity of their beginning releases, two feral growls were heard as they came hard together

Just when their releases began to come to an end, without pulling out of her Sugimi nipped her ear "My turn miko" was all he said before she was on her back with him on top

"Woof, woof I am a happy dog" she teased

"And I'm a horny one" he said then playfully growled "Happy birthday my miko"

"And it is the best one ever, you're the best present I have gotten in my whole life" Kagome praised

"Yes and your stuck with this one for all eternity" he joked

Sugimi kissed and relentlessly pleasured Kagome and took them both into mindless orgasmic bliss over and over, their bodies felt strange Kagome couldn't figure out why, or why she suddenly felt so much hornier then before. The strange feeling increased and continued, their final release finished, Kagome was swiftly put on her hands and knees with Sugimi behind her, she was quickly mounted and he began plundering her depths

Both still feeling strange and hornier then ever became ravenous with lust and the need for relief, after only one stroke they started transforming while mating, and in seconds had turned into beautiful silver white Inu's, Kagome soon felt her neck being held by the fangs of her mate while being pleasured beyond belief, she let out a whine of pleasure, and pushed her rear end into him causing him to thrust harder, and faster

Kagome began whining and Sugimi growling while their orgasms hit them three fold, it was her first canine transformation and took place during great pleasure, just as he had wanted it to, Sugimi and Kagome stayed together mating, and away from the village for several days

**Lemon ends**

**Welcome back, release the dog, Sugimi and Kagome's plot, wolf and hanyou**

Sugimi and Kagome returned to the village "Congratulations" Sugimis's pack greeted

"You and Kagome? M, ma, mat? Kouga and Sesshumaru simultaneously stammered "How?

"Mated boys I do believe mated is the word your looking for" Sugimi happily replied

"How you ask" how do you think? Duh" Kagome teased

"First you put the tree in the hole and wait for it to grow, then you" Sugimi joked but didn't get to finish

"No, no, no stop I don't wanna know" Kouga and Sesshoumaru said with their hands over their ears

"Awww my poor sensitive wittle puppies" Sugimi ragged

"Sugimi I think it's time we sit the boys down and explain the mechanics of mating to them, they are getting to that age now, my sniff, sniff their growing up so fast "Kagome ragged

"Woman I'll have you I am 800 years old, and passed puppy hood a long time ago, and if you were not fathers mate I'd show you " Sesshoumaru replied

"Yeah and I'm 600 so I more then know what to do with a female" Kouga added

"Now, now pups don't be embarrassed" Sugimi razzed

"Ooooooo" Kouga and Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration, so Sesshoumaru decided to turn the tables

"Hm father you were able to keep up, and can still walk" Sesshoumaru teased, and received a smack upside the head "Ouch, sniff, sniff father I'm wounded" he said feigning pain and tears

"Yeah Kag go easy on him, after all he is an old dog" Kouga ragged and received a growl from Sugimi

"_**I am Sugimi the unholy terror but I made an error, I chased a miko to and fro, I thought I was slick while in pursuit I slipped and broke my dick, ooochy ouchy now I have a swollen pouchy, what's an old dog to do? I have a youg mate and if I don't give it up death will be my fate" **_Sesshoumaru and Kouga sang in unison

"Ooooooouch" Sesshoumaru and Kouga said when at the same time they were thumped over the head by Sugimi

"At least I have a female hehehe" Sugimi taunted "and every night for the rest of my life will be a party"

"Oh for the love of kami give it a rest man" said Kouga

"I have no wish to know this, you pervy old dog" Sesshoumaru stated

"After that little song you two mutts sang I'd say that makes you two the perverts" Sugimi replied

They knew that it was time to let the dog out, that dog being Inuyasha, and boy was the shit going to hit the fan when he found out Kagome and his father were mated, Sango and Miroku let Inuyasha out. Sugimi stood back holding Kagome in his arms possessively against him, everyone eagerly awaited Inuyasha's reaction, Inuyasha stepped out rubbing his eyes letting then readjust to the light

"It's about fuckin time you bastards let me out" Inuyasha snapped "Then he looked and saw Kagome with his father wrapped around her, he starred at them speechless, his mind numb then regained his senses "What the hell's this shit?

"What does it look like? We're mates" Sugimi answered

"_**Whaaaaaaat? **_Oh you gotta be shitting me" Inuyasha said

"I assure you pup that I am not" Sugimi responded

"See I told you he wanted more, that's why he made fuckin sure he was with you all the time" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha for your information I initiated it, I am the one who kissed him, he never made a move on me, I acted on my feelings" Kagome told him, then took on her Inu humanoid form showing her fangs, claws, and Sugimi's cheek stripes on her cheeks

"Wha, you initiate, kiss, feel, him, Inu claws, fangs, stripes? Ohhhhhhh my head" Inuyasha said grabbed his head and at the same time passed out cold

"Oh shit that was tooo fucking good, I can't believe it m, mutt face fainted, hehehe" Kouga managed to get out while laughing

"Thanks Kag's I owe you, this is hilarious" Sango added

"Yes the look on little brothers face is worth more then gold" Sesshoumaru commented and actually smiled

"Oh I must draw a picture of his face with that look upon it" artistically inclined Miroku stated

When Inuyasha came around he found himself not in the village but in a strange place, he rubbed his eyes and waiting for them to focus' he looked around and that's when reality hit him he was in a cave, he went to the mouth of the cave to step outside only to be held back by a barrier, his hackles immediately rose

"What the fuck? He said

"Forget it I already tried" a familiar female voice said, he looked in the direction where it was coming from

"Ayame what the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha asked

"Woke up here just like you did"

"My father that fucking dick he put me in here I know it was him"

"Your father Sugimi? But why? Ayame asked

"Yeah the one and only, he also mated Kagome"

"Hm a youkai and a miko interesting, that is a first in history" Ayame commented

"Haven't you tried to escape? He asked

"Well duh" would I still be here if I could have?

"Just asking wench, geez there's no need to get all bent out of shape" Inuyasha replied

"Really puppy there's no need for you to ask stupid questions, call me wench, then get an attitude"

"I ain't no puppy" Inuyasha bit "I'm a full grown Inu, remember that"

"Well I ain't no wench, I am a female ookami" Ayame said mocking his way of speaking got it?

"Oh great I'm stuck in a cave with princess running mouth"

"Really I can think of better places to be then being trapped with prince arrogant, imbecilic, loud mouth" she retorted loving riling him

"Wenchella" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Muttyasha"

"Fleayame"

"Inuvermin" she retorted

"Mangy wolfette"

"Dirty needs 3 baths to get clean, dog breath, brat"

'Well at least I don't smell like sweaty, smelly wolf butt" getting pissed off Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah at least I don't look, and smell like a dog's dirty, unwashed for the last three weeks, stinks up the whole forest butt hole" Ayame screamed while up in Inuyasha's face

"Cold frigid wench"

"Dried up has been, can't get a hard on virgin" she snapped

"Pain in the ass, miserable, otta be a rug red haired wolf" Inuyasha barked, then suddenly found himself knocked on his back by a transformed into a wolf Ayame perched on his chest, with her snout in his face growling "Oh crap didn't know she could do that" he thought

Meanwhile at the village "Do you think they killed each other yet? smiling Miroku asked

"I don't know, they are locked up alone together, but he'll never win with her, I think Ayame will kick his butt" Sango added

"No worries the wolf princess is more then Inuyasha can handle, hehehe" Sugimi stated and laughed

"Oh man I can hardly wait to see the outcome" Kagome happily commented

"I stalked the cave with enough food, and supplies for at least 3 weeks, there's a hot spring inside the cave, Kagome put furs to be used as bedding as well" Sugimi told them

Three weeks had passed, the spell had worn off of the cave Inuyasha and Ayame emerged from their prison, the two immediately headed for the village, when they arrived Sugimi Kagome and the others were waiting for them, Sugimi ahd a devious, sneaky, triumphant, grin on his face

"Congratulations son, it's about time" Sugimi said Inuyasha half gowled, Ayame just grinned

"Yeah now he won't be so cranky" Sango ragged

"Ride the doggy" Miroku teased

"Aw Inuyasha finally became a man" Kagome razzed

"Ah shut up ya bunch of perverts, I'm mated not dead" Inuyasha said feigning being mad

Ayame turned and winked at Sugimi and Kagome, yup the whole getting trapped alone in the cave with Inuyasha was planned, and set up by Kagome, and Sugimi, and Ayame was in on it the whole time. Sesshoumaru was mated to Kagura, and Kouga with Tokine one of Kagome's friends from her time, that she had brought there to meet Kouga, a beauty with copper hair and chocolate colored eyes

When Sugimi told Inuyasha that Kikyo was dead and how she died to Sugimi's surprise he was actually relieved, while Inuyasha and Ayame were trapped in the cave, Sugimi caught and killed Naraku. It seemed that once he was gone Kagura was qiute playfull and took great joy in bugging Sesshoumaru, Kanna's skin took on normal color and she gained emotions as well, Kanna, Shippou, Rin, and Kohaku became inseperable

Kanna had a crush on Kohaku everyone knew and thought it was cute, but they weren't alone Shippou had his own crush and it was very obviously on Rin, and Sesshoumaru got the biggest charge out of it

Inuyasha was in deep crap because when he went after or tried to thump Shippou. Rin, Kohaku, and Kanna all pounced on him, then Shippou joined the fun, Kouga had a catchy tune he made up "Kids pile on the hanyou"

"Kouga you miserable fink" Inuyasha yelled, Shippou took advantage and bit his butt "Ohhhhh, I never wanna have pups" Inuyasha whined


End file.
